


El nombre del pecado [Goodbye Deponia]

by Plushy



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, goodbye deponia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Al pronunciar su nombre, recordaría por siempre su pecado.





	El nombre del pecado [Goodbye Deponia]

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Tiene spoilers del final del juego.

Estaba anonadado, tanto que sacudió la cabeza y limpió sus oídos por si había escuchado mal. Ella, sonrojada por dicha afirmación, no hizo más que sonreír.  
  
—Oíste bien. Estoy embarazada. ¿No estás feliz?  
  
Debería. Tenía que estarlo. Lo había deseado desde hace tiempo y escucharlo mientras acariciaba levemente su vientre debía ser más que suficiente para hacerlo el hombre más feliz del universo. Al menos, si hubiese sido de otro modo, si nada de  _aquello_ hubiese ocurrido…  
  
Sintió un nudo en la garganta y una opresión fuerte en el pecho, pero no le quedaba de otra más que  _aparentar_.  
  
Aparentar, como llevaba haciendo los últimos dos años.  
  
—Y… ¿cómo se va a llamar? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
  
—Obviamente Rufus, como su padre.  
  
La garganta se le cerraba, tenía problemas para respirar, los músculos se le volvían como de gelatina y los párpados se le humedecían.  
  
—Pero… ¿y si es niña? No… puede llamarse así… ¿Verdad?  
  
—Claro que no, bobito. Si es niña, se llamará Rufina. ¿A que no te encanta? … ¿Rufus?  
  
Era la primera vez que Goal lo veía llorando. Estaba tan segura de que Rufus era incapaz de tener esa clase de emociones que no supo cómo reaccionar de inmediato. Apenas se le acercó, él se abalanzó a sus brazos y ahí se quedó por un largo tiempo. Lo estrechó contra sí, sonriendo, creyendo que ese día había equivocado; cuando se dijo que jamás podría cambiar, cuando se resignó a la idea de que se había enamorado de un idiota, egoísta y sociópata.  
  
Rufus lentamente comenzaba a mejorar. No podía estar más feliz.  
  
—Sí, Goal, me encanta.  
  
—Vas a ser un buen papá, lo sé.  
  
Cletus no pudo hacer nada más que seguir sollozando en silencio. Y lo haría cada vez que tuviese que llamar a su primogénito con el nombre de su pecado.


End file.
